portfolioandrewfarrugiafandomcom-20200214-history
Working Scientifically Tasks
Creating Scientific Diagrams Description of Task In this task, students are required to read through a scientific method and draw the apparatus using appropriate scientific diagrams. The task is reasonably straightforward, but still assess students on a multitude of working scientifically and literacy skills. Students are required to read an experimental method extract information about the setup and procedure and communicate this information in a diagrammatic form. The activity should be split into two sections: one part identifying the required equipment and drawing the diagrams for each of them, and the second part putting them all together as an accurate description of the experimental setup. An example of the activity is included below for an experiment modelling the formation of convection currents in water. Relevant Content Statements Stage 4 WS9 Students communicate by: d. constructing and using a range of representations to honestly, clearly and/or succinctly present data and information including diagrams, keys, models, tables, drawings, images, flowcharts, spreadsheets and databases Stage 4 WS7.1 Students process data and information by: b. using a range of representations to organise data, including graphs, keys, models, diagrams, tables and spreadsheets Stage 4 PW3 Energy appears in different forms including movement (kinetic energy), heat and potential energy, and causes change within systems. b. describe the transfer of heat energy by conduction, convection and radiation, including situations in which each occurs Relevant Syllabus Outcomes SC4-7WS processes and analyses data from a first-hand investigation and secondary sources to identify trends, patterns and relationships, and draw conclusions SC4-9WS presents science ideas, findings and information to a given audience using appropriate scientific language, text types and representations SC4-11PW discusses how scientific understanding and technological developments have contributed to finding solutions to problems involving energy transfers and transformations Differentiation Due to the literacy skills involved in this activity, the task may be difficult for some students such as those from ESL backgrounds. Thus, the teacher can accommodate these students by demonstrating the setup of the experiment with real equipment or providing an image of the setup. In doing this, these students are able to see the connection between the method and the physical apparatus and only then need to focus on correctly identifying depicting it. Another concession the teacher may choose to make could be to provide the students with a comprehensive list of lab equipment with appropriate scientific diagrams drawn for each. This modelling approach is able to assist students that do not recall the appropriate representations of certain equipment. The Resource The activity sheet can be downloaded here: Improving a Scientific Method Description of Task This task provides students with a brief Hypothesis and experimental procedure relating to the acceleration of an object due to gravity. The experimental procedure is inherently flawed, the conclusions made are not necessarily tested in the experiment and are in fact incorrect. The students are asked to evaluate the conclusions made based on the procedure provided. Following this, they are asked to evaluate the procedure themselves and suggest improvements that would make the experiment valid and reliable. After considering these, the students are then asked to rewrite the experimental procedure so that it is a valid and reliable investigation. The student procedure doesn't need to be testable by them individually, but should be a possible scenario and scientifically sound. This task is designed to be given to an advanced stage 5 class with knowledge about forces and acceleration. It is perhaps useful to present this task to them during a topic on motion. Relevant Content Statements Stage 5 WS4 Students question and predict by: a. identifying questions and problems that can be investigated scientifically Stage 5 WS5.1 Students identify data to be collected in an investigation by: a. identifying the purpose of an investigation Stage 5 WS5.2 Students plan first-hand investigations by: b. outlining a logical procedure for undertaking a range of investigations to collect valid firsthand data, including fair tests c. identifying in fair tests, variables to be controlled (held constant), measured and changed Stage 5 WS8 Students solve problems by: b. describing different strategies that could be employed to solve an identified problem with a scientific component c. using scientific knowledge and findings from investigations to evaluate claims Stage 5 PW2 The motion of objects can be described and predicted using the laws of physics. a. describe qualitatively the relationship between force, mass and acceleration c. relate acceleration qualitatively to a change in speed and/or direction as a result of a net force d. analyse qualitatively everyday situations involving motion in terms of Newton's laws Relevant Syllabus Outcomes SC5-4WS develops questions or hypotheses to be investigated scientifically SC5-5WS produces a plan to investigate identified questions, hypotheses or problems, individually and collaboratively SC5-8WS applies scientific understanding and critical thinking skills to suggest possible solutions to identified problems SC5-10PW applies models, theories and laws to explain situations involving energy, force and motion Differentiation This task is rather difficult and requires a high level of critical thinking and judgement. In order to cater for students who struggle with this sort of task, it could perhaps be useful for the teacher to have a class discussion to gather ideas or to conduct the activity in groups. The teacher can purposefully pair high achieving students with lower ability students in order to foster peer teaching. This will assist the lower ability students in understanding the concepts involved, while providing the higher ability students practice in communicating information. The Resource The worksheet can be downloaded here: Conducting Experiments Description of Task One of the core scientific skills that we should be teaching our students is how to safely perform an experiment and gather data. This task involves students performing an investigation to observe the conduction of heat in a metal. The experiment involves heating a metal rod or a retort stand and observing wax melting along its length. Given the nature of the demonstration, it is ideally suited to having students identify safe procedures and perform a risk assessment. There is also a small focus on data collection, and thus provides students with skills in collecting and organising data as part of an experiment. Relevant Content Statements Stage 4 WS6 Students conduct investigations by: a. collaboratively and individually conducting a range of investigation types, including fieldwork and experiments, ensuring safety and ethical guidelines are followed (ACSIS125, ACSIS140) b. assembling and using appropriate equipment and resources to perform the investigation, including safety equipment c. selecting equipment to collect data with accuracy appropriate to the task e. recording observations and measurements accurately, using appropriate units for physical quantities f. performing specific roles safely and responsibly when working collaboratively to complete a task within the timeline Stage 4 WS7.1 Students process data and information by: b. using a range of representations to organise data, including graphs, keys, models, diagrams, tables and spreadsheets Stage 4 PW3 Energy appears in different forms including movement (kinetic energy), heat and potential energy, and causes change within systems. b. describe the transfer of heat energy by conduction, convection and radiation, including situations in which each occurs Relevant Syllabus Outcomes SC4-6WS follows a sequence of instructions to safely undertake a range of investigation types, collaboratively and individually SC4-7WS processes and analyses data from a first-hand investigation and secondary sources to identify trends, patterns and relationships, and draw conclusions SC4-16CW describes the observed properties and behaviour of matter, using scientific models and theories about the motion and arrangement of particles Differentiation This task should be conducted in groups with students each given separate tasks. Some students should be in charge of data collection, some should be responsible for equipment set up and others for monitoring safety. These tasks should be given to students based on their ability. This will allow students with poorer data collection skills to still contribute to the task equally. The Resource The resource can be downloaded here: